


Episode Two: Quarantined

by JervisTetchMH



Series: The Begininning of the Thirteenth Era [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisTetchMH/pseuds/JervisTetchMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself stuck on an odd world, with a bright burning star close by which looks ready to scortch the planet, how will the Doctor fare in his latest adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Two: Quarantined

The remaining lights inside the TARDIS dimmed, and with the remaining energy it had left the TARDIS opened its doors and a final message was put onto its screens. The man in the ripped green tuxedo’s eyes slowly opened. His arms started to gradually move and he eventually pulled himself to his weakened legs. A blurred image of the control panel brought on from concussion was all he could see. Light from the outside leaked through the doors of the TARDIS, as little as it was, it was enough to allow everything inside of the TARDIS to be seen. When his eyes finally adjusted he rushed over to the control panel and checked all of the screens. Like when you turn off a calculator, the last word was left imprinted on the screen in a thatched blue. ‘Farewell’. “No! No! No!” The Doctor cries in disbelief.

The man in the torn lime green tuxedo jumps over the railings of the control panel and dashes to the grating beneath, lifting up a slab of the grating and heaving it to the side, the Doctor examines the wiring and various metal arteries of the TARDIS. After feeling no pulse The Doctor drops the large wires and picking up the grating, in anger, he throws it against the wall and shouts with lament. The Doctor had realised that he had out-lived his dearest companion and friend.  
Filled with rage and sadness, the Doctor leaves the TARDIS for the last time, closes the doors of his machine. “Civilisation, that’s what I need” The Doctor says to himself “Company”.

The environment outside of the TARDIS was metal, the ground, and the structures, only broken up by small cracks in which grass would protrude between them. Everything the eye could see was also covered in a thick green moss and strange ivy crawling up the walls as though it longed to escape the vision of the bright glaring sun which was much closer than on an average planet. No harm in taking in the sights, the Doctor thinks to himself as he brushes away some moss off the floor and lies down with hands behind his head and legs outstretched. The Doctor sensed that this place was all too doomed but still nostalgic to him. He gazed in awe at this new and mysterious planet, the Doctor took in all and left no detail out of what he saw as he painted a picture in his mind of the beautiful sight that was all too soon to be destroyed. Shutting his eyes, the man in lime green takes a quick nap induced by the warm sun.

His leg starts to twitch and with a bolt he was awake again. “I really am getting old. Taking naps on the job!” The Doctor chuckles to himself as he jumps to his feet. “Looking at the planets current orbit cycle around its star and the amount of rotations it takes per orbit” Smelling the air and checking the plants and direction of wind the Doctor concludes “It’s six o’clock on the second Saturday of the month, not too sure what month, but it’s almost tea time!” Disappointed that no one was there to hear his cleverness, the Doctor sighs and congratulates himself on his intelligence by taking a packet of jellybeans out his pocket, mumbling compliments to himself and finishing with a pat on the back.  
The Doctor continued on his way through the various bits of jungle trying to cut down vines that blocked his way with the only sharp object he could find on his persons; A pencil.  
Slowly making his way, the Doctor begins to hear odd noises coming from further on in the jungle. Thinking it could be civilisation he speeds up towards the sounds.  
It was getting darker now as the large red sun seemed to fall out of the sky. The metal that made up most of the scenery lost colour, becoming dull, and there was an ominous wind that crept through the jungle like a predator stalking its prey, brushing past the blades of grass creating a silent whistling. The Doctor, moving ever closer to noises, notices they sound like people talking. This gives the Doctor incentive to pace faster forwards as he reaches a clearing he stops.

Three tall reaper-like creatures were wading through the clearing, they seemed covered in grey tattered cloaks and they had one visible burning red eye. Their being almost non-existent as the outline of their bodies was a deep black. The Doctor watched as the three of them talked in a language that the Doctor could not understand because of the TARDIS not being there to translate for him psychologically.

Suddenly two of the creatures’ cloaks pulled them into the ground and a dark mist followed and the creatures were there no longer. Only one remained. The Doctor tried to think of a way he could knock out the creature so that he could examine it more thoroughly, and suddenly he looked at his hand and the graphite and wood object appeared, to the Doctor, a sufficient knocking out tool.

The man in the lime green tuxedo sprang out from his hiding place wailing at the creature. Immediately it turned towards the Doctor. The Doctor realising that the monster was much scarier than him, he stopped in his tracks. “Ahhh… Right” He begins to back away from the monster as it squares closer up to him, growling as it goes. Then the Doctor looks towards his hand and realises his weapon, “Oh yes! I warn you, I’m armed!” Not heading his warning the creature continues towards the Doctor. “You’re asking for it mate!” With hesitation the man in lime green throws the carefully sharpened pencil, and he turns away as he expects to be eaten by an enraged monster. Then there is a thud to be heard and the Doctor turns to find the creature lying back down with a HB Noris school pencil leading out of the head of the beast. The man in the tux just shrugs his shoulders and says “Well, I did come second in the bean bag throwing contest back on Gallifrey”. He edges closer to view his shot.

The creature, with the pencil sticking out of its eye, was most obviously dead and the Doctor felt guilty for taking the life of this strange alien but he realised he had to examine it anyway and it was probably a much better thing that it was dead for that reason. The Doctor grabbed the pencil with his right hand and tugged, accidentally pulling out the monsters large red eye. The Doctor looked at the eye as it looked at him and girlishly screamed while dropping it and the pencil, then the Doctor looks at it again; realising that the eye was really not an eye but circuitry. “I’ve seen this before” The Doctor says and ponders over from where it had been seen. “Maybe if I find somewhere to work this thing out; preferably with a lamp and some biscuits. Now, the real question is bourbons or custard creams?”

As the Doctor pondered over various confectionary treats, taking the circuitry and pencil with him, he continued on through the jungle. It was getting dark now and because of most of the environment being made of metal the planet rapidly cooled as the looming sun went to the other side of the giant sphere. The odd man in green started to shiver as the air grew cold and the tattered and torn tuxedo jacket protected him less and less from the effects of the weather. As he found this increasingly true, the Doctor went in search of shelter. In a clearing, the man in the lime green tuxedo found a tall structure with a large opening, he peeped inside seeing very little but that did not seem to bother him because it was very much the same outside of the structure. The Doctor decided to pitch up camp and wait inside until light returned and so he pulled out a duvet out of one of his pockets, as it had time lord technology, he proceeded to cover himself in it and with a shudder he fell asleep.

The Doctor was awoken by a bright beam of light from the morning stars gaze reflecting from the metal into his face. His eyes opened sharply and he quickly lifted himself to his feet “Time for more exploring!” he said excitedly as he collected his belongings and exited the structure.

It was very early in the morning and the sun was only just rising over the various bits of shrubbery and plant life, but there was another light in the distance that the Doctor could see, not red like fire or the planets’ close star but a different white light in the midst of a part of the jungle which was also different to parts the Doctor had previously been in. Walking towards it the Doctor could see that this part of the jungle was green and brown with trees and grass a plenty, just as nature intended. Looking up, the man in green could see that light from the near star was in bursting through the gaps in between the leaves of the trees making the scene brighter.

As the Doctor kept his steady pace down his pathway, something sounded from behind, distracting him. The man in lime green turned to try and see what the sound was or where it had come from, and, because he was facing the other way, he tripped over roots which had grown in the direction he was going causing him to fall over onto the floor. “Stupid vines” he said as he picked himself up and dusted off his trousers and jacket. Looking forward the Doctor saw a sight of which he thought he would never see. Something so impossibly impossible that it had escaped his wildest thoughts and visions. This sight both scared him and warmed him in the hearts. A large oblong, blue and silver, complete with windows and a sharp white light on the top, the object he was drawn to. He had seen this sight many a time before but never had it had this much magnitude on his soul. Old but new with figure of eight scratched into the side. 

The TARDIS…

 

Daniel Fox ©


End file.
